Wish
by Taokitty
Summary: Lilia got her wish… Except without the pluses… Or so she thought. RionxLilia WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Prologue::

**Wish**

_**Lilia got her wish… Except without the pluses… Or so she though. RionxLilia WARNING! IT'LL CONTAIN SPOILERS OF THE END OF THE GAME! Also, check out the sequel, haven't watched it, but watch it damn you! D For my sake if anything! -**_

It had been long ago, 'too long' she'd correct herself, logic reasoned that it had been too long to even think about him, but by some bizarre reasoning… She still cried at night. She could recall Rion's dieing breath, he seemed so happy… So content…

"No," she firmly told herself. No she couldn't, she _wouldn't_ think about it. No matter what happened, her mind led to the same thing, and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't cry nor linger in her depression. No, she had no time. But how come the feelings never _left_?!

No, she already knew the reason; reason enough for her to chuckle to herself at her own stupidity. No, she had cared for her friend, and was so happy to finally talk to someone… How long had it been since she heard anyone's voice? A year? 2 years? 3? She couldn't keep track, not that it mattered.

So blissfully happy to hear him reply… She just thought the happiness was for the simple reason of her childhood friend. To know he was _alive_. But she knew, it developed quickly. Too quickly.

And it seemed all the more unfair. To her, to him. Why had such fates been brushed upon them?! No, questioning wouldn't help. Again, she tried to focus on the eerie glow of the screen, her gaze focused purely on nothing despite her ravenous efforts to focus on something. Anything, to make that pain go away.

Frowning, she let out a sigh of frustration. It had only been a year ago, but to her mentality, as far as she was concerned, it had been eons and eons ago. Or was it the other way around? Who knew? Her mind was a hellish place

Tapping off the small computer, she idly wondered into her bedroom, if it could be considered that. It was back to the run down hotel she stayed before meeting Rion after all those years… She didn't really have a home with all her parents dead, and the only other person she thought she could depend on was Rion… With no place to go, she just went to stay temporarily back in the hotel, promising herself she wouldn't stay long… That's what she said last year atleast….

She would do something, anything to have what was taken given back to her. No matter what the price, even if Dorothy damned them all to hell… She wouldn't care… If… If only to see his breathing figure once again.

Though, she reminded herself (with dry sarcasm) she _had_ gotten her wish… Just without her beloved Rion. After all, what god would be mercifull enough to bestow what was lost to her?

AN: Nyan! Hi! I'm Taokitty as you know, and I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter! -

Sorry it's short and… Frankly, not that good. I don't write much but I will probably keep on writing scenes like this until I can one day perfect it, so please bare with me till than! -

Sadly I have not played the second game and have realized my love for it. I've watched the movie for Rion, **Sigh** to wonderful. .

Anyway, I decided to write this and hopefully I'll be able to get it hopefully a little more angsty or romantic… .

So yeah! -

Anyway, DISclaimers! D

I do NOT own Rion, Lilia, or any of the characters (yet), if I did, the game would be a living hell and you would hate the loved ending so much, you'd go after me to assisinate me. ..

Thanks goodness I don't own it! XD

So yeah, please review for it motivates the soul to do A-M-A-Z-I-N-G THINGS! D

**Waves a banner** So yeah… Wow… I've REALLY gotten off topic! Well, review and I'll review yours, ya? ;3

PS: In the event I ever get good at writing stories, I'll do a song fic. Plus I decided to create this for how it seems CainxLilia is popular. ..

Well, check out this site! out to all the writers there! -


	2. 1 ::Drugs and Steroids::

**Wish**

_**Lilia got her wish… Except without the pluses… Or so she thought. RionxLilia**_

Chapter 2: Drugs and Steroids 

_And no more breath came to him, the very warmth quickly draining from his features. Pale… He was so pale, no matter how much she tried or cried to rouse him, he wouldn't wake up. __**Couldn't**__ wake up. He was sleeping right? He was only sleeping, in the next morning, he'd wake up looking passed the clouds, to something she could never see, surprised that they made it out. Surprised that they could finally be happy, after all those pain stricken years. That they could finally catch up and rekindle the wounds._

_But no… Those were all just lies. All of it, from the very beginning from what she promised herself. There was no one… No one. She never should of let her be taken away from her family, never should have been a coward after all those years, never should of listened to her father and feel relieved to be able to hide from the creatures at night very real. And it was because of that, she was still alive, the only one alive who __**knew**__ about this ordeal. A coward… She was a coward…_

_Helpless… She was so helpless, she couldn't even cheer Rion up, not once did he ever tug his lips upward, always so serious, he was always so tense from when she first saw him again, as if waiting to be beaten down by his master._

_Known… She should of known the minute she contacted him that this would happen. She should of known, and she should of tried to convince him, to just let it be, to pretend he didn't __**want**__ to die. . To run away from here, from this hellish place. But, they'd always be chasing after them than… They'd never give them a moment's rest…._

_And so here she was, crying over the remains of her dear childhood friend, holding what remained of him closely to her heart, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck, hoping that this was all just a dream… A dream… That when she woke up, they'd be happy for once. And that the wounds he had received never existed, that she never left him sprawled against the wall, leaving him to finally be at peace, to finally have no concerns, just blissful happiness at his vulnerability. That he would never have to see, hear, or taste Lilia's tears ever again._

_He was a loner from the start, she knew that, yet she denied it._

_Just a dream… Just a dream…_

_And it couldn't be held any longer._

"_RION!!!"_

_Never to be brought back… Never to leave his resting place… Never to see her again, and all she did was held him and leave…._

_And leave she did._

Lilia woke up with a start. Cold sweat poured down from her face, caressing the hot tinges of tears that ran to mix with the liquid. Her eyes were wide and fearful, her hand instinctively on her heart. But, of course, it always took a few seconds for her to chide herself. To tell her that it longed since past, that she wasn't really reliving that day every night she went to sleep. No, that's what she told herself. That was the reason the pain never went away. The chest in her heart throbbed, deranged, deranged of it's needs. Not physical, but something more. And the beats were coming harder… Each one more tired than the next… The more desperate. Only to realize it shouldn't bother. Only to realize that each time it beat, the wound only got bigger, slowly tearing down the flesh and sinew and running cold blood through her veins.

The tears were always there, even if she didn't cry, and she just lay there. Her back rested against the mattress, looking for comfort with its paten rough surface. True, the rusted down mattress wasn't much for comfort, but it was still rather warm. It was better than the cold, unforgiving ground at least.

She stayed there for a few moments to recollect herself. The tears never really were much; there was only a dimly small trail for the few tears that came from her form. She never cried much, she wouldn't cry, she never did. Despite her appearance, she was strong. She didn't cry over simple things, nor breakdown at any moment. She never really did, when she was a kid maybe, but not now. She had to remain strong, another thing she told herself to calm down her beating heart.

Finally after minutes upon minutes, she roused herself from her motionless form, wiping the sleep (and everything in between) from her eyes before tensing her whole body for a quick, sweep stretch. She heard the vertebras crack pleasurably as they slowly broke apart from each other, quickly going into regular positioning in accurate movement.

Satisfied by her progress, she slowly slid from the bed, cold bare feet hitting the hard rocky surface below. Odd… She didn't recall taking off her shoes (or her socks for that matter) so she was dimly surprised by the cold greeting. Taking light steps, she carefully walked across the room toward the small drawer that held a small collective of miscellaneous objects. Small things she kept. She looked thoughtfully at the rotting drawer. The wooden frame protested against it's own weight, creaking little by little but still managing to hold up. Quickly she moved her hand to scan the drawers, never opening them, but waiting till they arrived at the top.

Ah, there were her belongings. Quickly she grabbed her shoes and socks from the top of the drawer, grateful to slide the fabric over her skin to distance the cold that slowly starting gnawing at the balls of her feet. Her slipping on her shoes quickly followed this. She frowned in a moment's time after slipping them on.

It seemed she'd have to get new ones soon… She noticed it earlier, but she could easily just dismiss it than. Back than, her toes were only just touching the roof of her shoes in an in proportional way. It was easy to just feel the small nods of pain (and seeing she usually wore her shoes even when she sleeped) and get used to them. She grimaced, feeling the stab of pain as the shoes slowly started to cripple her feet, rather than the small the small pain, it felt more like an explosion of pain as it slowly seeped into her cramped bones and tender flesh, laughing at her in mockery at her unworthiness to wear them. It was another thing on the list.

Silently, she started walking to the other side of the room; quickly glancing in the bathroom mirror while she walked passed it, fixing bits of her hair she saw before her reflection came out of view, carefully closing the door behind her before walking downstairs.

The pungent smell of drugs mixed with the smell of greasy bacon and eggs (note that the two came hand in hand, in other words, not that the food was mixed with the drugs… As far as she was concerned) made her wrinkle her nose in slight disgust, feeling the very stench of it surround her and grip at her skin. Glancing warily, she followed the horrid scent, following her daily routine as she silently opened another door, closing it quickly behind her.

The first people always noticed were the horrid smell. It reeked of chemicals gone wrong and other unearthly scents that may have not even existed on the earth in the first place. If people thought that outside the smell was bad, inside was _worse_. It made her wonder idly how Dorothy's followers (no matter how small or weak at the moment) never used common sense to check the last place she was at _and_ the scent that proved something (whether it was human or not, who knew) lived in here.

The next people would notice is the shelves upon shelves of glass vials. Each content seemingly harmless, but she knew better now not to be fooled from appearance. Inside each smooth barrier was a slick curious content. Each were of many colours, varying from black to white, from green to blue, all in it's different shapes and sizes, some, she noticed, seem to have leaked or cracked, oozing the vile liquid to mix with others, only little kids would be foolish enough to think it was some kind of candy shop, but adults knew better. It was obvious. In each container, each size, dimension, mass, colour, scent. It was all the different breeds of drugs

Quickly glancing her way from them, she looked to the man in front of her (surprised the rabbits nor any of Dorothy's henchmen never found this man's hide out) which she waved quickly to, before setting herself down onto a table layed in the center of the room. (An improvement she added to her thoughts).

"Morning," he greeted, also sitting himself down, and Lilia quickly nodded, following suit. It was odd how she came by him. When she had aroused herself to leave the mushroom tower, she wondered aimlessly. It looked like she was in a drunken stupor as she stumbled upon her own steps dimly until she had finally collapsed. This man (the self-proclaimed lord of drugs, i.e. Hector) had walked outside, surprised to see a small girl in such a heap of clothes and flesh that barely seemed human at the time. The rain didn't help at all that had suddenly occurred, contrasting the girl's colour to an eerie pale and sticking her clothes to her skin. Despite his usually uncaring, odd attitude, he felt sympathy for the girl, who also looked oddly familiar, though, he pushed that back at the moment, facing the crisis before him. He helplessly scratched his cheek for a second, and glanced around his sides, in hope she was someone else's burden and the owner of the burden would take her away. However, it was obvious that she was alone, and by the looks of things, had no where to go (or hadn't had anywhere to go) by the dark lines over her eyes showing extreme exhaustion, and wrinkles he knew shouldn't be there.

So, he took it upon himself to take care of the girl, and had eventually received his answers of how, when, where, and why. The poor thing. She never talked nor showed any sign of reconization, and just looked blankly forward at the beggining. The girl really was a mess, she never ate, she never sleep, hell she never even **blinked** from when he'd check up on her. It was as if her face was frozen shut. Frozen for an eternity's time. That haunting look on her face seemed so old beyond comparison of the youth's face. It truthly scared him, and he'd tell stories of people he gave drugs to in a nervous heap, wanting to hear something to talk rather than this lifeless thing called a body only to be known as one from the soft breathing, it was as if that would stop **too**. But she was a person for that matter. It didn't make sense.

Luckily, she seemed brought back to life when he told her of a peculiar boy. He described the boy, roughly around the same age as her. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and held that same serious look the girl had (Odd, he thought to himself at how similar the two seemed), except, it seemed only deeper, and more mature than the girl's own eyes, and not as lost or tarnished. Her head immediately snapped at that, and for the first time she wasn't frozen in time, instead, her eyes looked very much alive at the mere mention of his young customer. Rather shocked by the sudden reaction, he slurred and jerked his words for that moment, bringing back his old nervous tick scratching his cheeks lightly. Oddly happy that something had finally gotten into that girl. He continued quickly on with his story, seeing the great hope burning into her eyes, piercing at the mention of the name. He told her he gave him the most rare of his drugs, and when he finished, he was rather dumb strucked. If this was all it took to make a kid happy about hearing drugs … He sure as hell didn't know what to think. He never had siblings nor really knew anything about the kids of this age, sure, he sold drugs to people younger than her, but he never knew anything quite like her and her reaction. It wasn't till a little thinking and later he realized that it wasn't the drugs that made her happy to hear about. It was the boy

It was the boy this whole entire time that made her seem so happy, and he didn't realize it till she turned to stone again, a living stone that looked at nothing. And when he finally realized what it was that brought the statue to life, he brought that remedy with him each time, and slowly broke her out of her stone prison. He slapped himself mentally later, he didn't understand how he didn't see it before. It was a vague guess, but he was sure of it.

The knew the boy… No… She **loved** the boy. And by the look of things, it seemed his other guess was right. The boy was, was…

… …

…Well… It was expected. Whether it was from the drugs or something else he couldn't even imagine, he was dead. And she left him that day. It all made sense now, and it was from her vague confirmations that the pieces could be stuck together.

Despite how long it took, he was finally getting out more words out of her besides her nods and shakes. It was… Interesting, at the least. Back to when he first found her, she really was the living dead, but now, she was making swift progress from returning to the space she was kept at. The conversations were rather pleasant actually, and he found himself relaxing instead of how stiff he was, wondering how the hell he got himself into that position.

And even more to his surprise, she eventually started to move about, curiosity had finally grabbed her, and she exploited the hotel, trying to find similarities and differences, thoroughly caught up with her task at hand.

The wrinkles and faded look were still on her face, she recovered drastically, and finally gaining the much-needed weight she finally received and her now clean hair. But she never was completely healed, and never would be Grimacing, he thought about how that look never faded completely as he watched the girl quickly dispose of her eggs and bacon, before collecting her plate and his, walking down the hallway to find the sink. He listened to the quick rushing of water before it was abruptly turned off. That was normal. And he grimaced again, thinking about how he, Lord of the Drugs, was probably going to close down soon enough. Truth be told, the last business he really got was with Rion (he carefully made sure he didn't think of the boy by any nicknames as 'blondie,' or whatever his mind came up with, one of them being the 'very addicted kid to drugs,' though, that thought was more for fun) and he gave him those for free!

Though, it didn't help, these were small things, compared to what he _felt_. Something was coming, that much he was sure of. He felt it the day he took the girl under his wing, a prickly sensation that climbed from his neck to arms, sending jots of uneasiness down his spine. It was easy to ignore, but the feeling got stronger every day. And she _knew_. Lilia knew, and like most things, she wasn't going to tell him. Couldn't tell him.

In risk of the danger he was already well known thrown into. Something that not even drugs or steroids could cover up, for now, he could enjoy the pleasant silence, until that was taken away from him.

And so he roused himself, to help Lilia the best way he could, no one would ever come into this store again anyway.

AUTHOR'S NOTES

AN:

Well, this is my sad attempt at angst xD

I'm oh so very glad I can't be sued….o.o

Or else I would've been sued a long time ago! D

Disclaimer:

I do not own Galerians, Lilia, or Hecter, only Hecter's name (seeing I don't recall him having a name), so yeah. The style and how it's written belongs to me though (sadly xD)

Anyway! Time for

Acknowledgements 

Hehe… Sorry for this being random, but I wanted to acknowledge the reviewers, one of the few who's ever reviewed my story! T-T It makes me so happy!

**SapphirelLights:** YAY! You reviewed! 0

XD I was surprised by the shortness me self seeing when I usually write a story (one shots and such from the past) it was usually in the 2 000 words range. I had to stop there or else it'd turn out horrible. 

Thank you so much again! -

And thanks for the critism! ;3

I'll keep that in mind in future chapters! -

**Sniffles as well** Sapphire… Are we… The only LilianxRion fan writers out there? T-T

**Apoetcreatesmagic:** Thanks for the review! D

I hope to play the sequel, the good thing about sequels is that the writers can look it over, slap their faces, and correct things they didn't notice before! xD (Is joking)

Yeah, Galerians is wonderful so far, and I've only watched the movie! T-T

**Angelcain**: xD I've seen you around! -

XD Kind of hard to kiss a girl when your dead though, neh?

Well, nice to meet ya! D

As you know, I'm Taokitty and hai! Tie shall check out your deviant! -

… Well… I actually already did… But whatever…. ;3

Thanks again! -

P.S. Oh wow… I was afraid I'd write too much… Sorry! -

This'll probably go in and off by the way, bout writing so less then switching to writing so much about nothing… Sorry… 

I hope I didn't drag it too far. D:

Ah well, the third chapter is shorter **Is almost done writing it** xD

Screw weekly updates! D

Mkay? -

Remember, please review! -

It's good for the soul and helps me improve. ;3

Note to Self: Read more angst fanfics to get an idea of how to write one. D

Also, I hope this one did not drag too much. D:

Tao**KI**_tty_

Love the colour. 3


	3. 2 ::Prepares and Fares::

**Wish**

_**Lilia got her wish… Except without the pluses… Or so she thought. RionxLilia**_

Chapter 3: Prepares and Fares

_**If we wait for a moment when everything, absolutely everything is ready, we shall never begin**_

-Ivan Turgenev

* * *

Lilia sat at her desk, staring blankly yet again at the screens before her, filled and nurtured with so much information, trapped inside it's womb, waiting for it's apparent meaningless existence to be put to use. 

It was funny, Lilia decided, that the very thing (compared to technology this day) was rather old… A 'piece of crap' but she was rather happy, seeing how perfection only led to corruption… Or when something believed it was perfect, never to see it's own faults. That's how some were, she mused. Dorothy was a great example of that. But like the information on this computer, if it was nurtured and brought forth, it could surely lead to an eminent destruction, not only to itself, but others.

She shook her head, finally finding her psyche and focus, she stared at the screen with all the concentration she could muster, taking a jump towards the sea of letters and numbers, of diagrams and pixels. It wasn't really that hard really once she started; it was just jumping into the current that was the hardest.

Something seemed… Off… Though. She couldn't place it, but it seemed as if a chunk of information was missing… Somehow corrupted, but something matted over to mend the gap, it didn't make sense though.

Could it be…? No, she shook her head, almost laughing nervously at what she jumped to. It _couldn't_ be Dorothy. First off, the woman was too weak, and even if she wanted to, she couldn't possibly breach into the computer (as far as she knew, but what DID she know these days?). The thing she loved about it was how old it was. So old in fact, Dorothy's superior functions could never breach into what was considered so many 'flaws' in the system. True, there was always the occasional glitches and freezes, but besides that, everything was fine.

"Could it be…?" she questioned herself again, her voice finding her thoughts, she ducked under her desk –the chair leaning in quiet protest by the change of weight- and skimmed through the small pile of books to her side.

They were dusty book, obviously not being dealt with for over a long period of time, and when she simply touched the side of one so gently push it out of the way, inches of dust collected on her fingers. Brushing it off, she grabbed a particular text. Ahhh. Here it was.

The Data Base System.

She quickly skimmed through a few pages, content in finally finding what she was looking for. This book was meant for the older computers, how she had managed to find such books and computers was even a mystery to her, but it did hold useful knowledge. So she smiled slightly, reading the title of the neatly printed page.

"_Viruses_."

It was funny in a way, maybe ironic how she had known so little of viruses when she was a kid. Sure, she knew what they were because of what she had in her head that she could destroy Dorothy with it… And that was basically it. When she was a child, she wasn't really a computer type of person; instead, she preferred to spend time with Rion of course. She was a kid after all, and kids weren't really interested in such 'trivial' items, and so they blissfully played outside whether it was tag or hide and seek. Ah, how she missed those days… She hadn't really considered the huge responsibility her father had given them until recently; it wasn't as much as the action (despite knowing if she failed it would probably be the end of the world as humans knew it) that really had a blow on her… It was more… Of the aftermath and how she'd grown that affected her. How old was she? 15? 17? (She was sure she was 17, but she couldn't be certain) and here she was, doing what the virus code _should_ of done.

She cringed for a moment, grabbing her temple with her fingers letting the book settle on her lap. Another of the few aftermaths that she had lived through so far.

Though the virus code had supposively completed its uses, it was still _there_. No, she could not use it in any way, she had no more special powers than the ones she was limited to before, which was really only telepathies and… Air lines disruptions. And that didn't last long. It wasn't because she was special she received her power, it was simply because the force of the virus itself fueled in her head treated it as a sort of… Mainframe. And it would only make sense that the virus code would activate itself around Galerians, even if a little, so it did give her some influence in that category as well, and of course, it acted as a mainframe to Rion, who was also connected in that way... They were like two computers, and though sometimes it was hard to reach Rion and (him not answering her for the longest time), she still always felt him, like a forum, she could always enter when he was conscious, but not when he unconscious, no matter how much she hated that. True, if she tried hard enough she could contact Rion in his sleep, but it drained her so much, it was too tiring for her… Never mind what she did to (or attempted) to Rita.

However, she was still burdened with the physical presence of the _thing_ in her head. No more codes or viruses resting in the nest of brain cells and skin, but an empty container, slowly sinking in her brain. Bet her father didn't think of that, did he?

So she experienced the pain, she could feel the damned thing drawing apart her brain cells, so to counteract it, she usually had to lay her head upside down for a set of time until it crashed with the roof of her skull. Not the most pleasant experiences, but it was better than being dead. And, at least it was a small chip, and wasn't doing much damage yet.

Though, when she felt a faint shock, when she felt what seemed like electricity coursing through her membrane to short circuit, she _knew_.

Dorothy was alive, and was getting stronger quickly. She thought or so she believed she was still very weak despite her rapid recovery, but how could she be so sure?

So here she was, reading useless data to breach _something_. Memorizing street names and history of every town, city, _country_ even. She even reached some old data banks of Dorothy, trying to read as much as she could of the wretch of a god, to ploy some weakness. She was sure she had read as much as she could, and was prepared for just about everything.

She just couldn't seem to _leave_.

There was still some small factors she wanted to work out, some small pieces of information she tried to desperately grope for, but alas, it was as if she was in the dark. She reached nothing, and couldn't see.

She could just as well leave, however, she didn't want to miss anything important, and be like she was before.

Hecter had suddenly walked in at that moment, breaking Lilia from her silent brooding, turning her head to greet the drug dealer, smiling wryly towards the man.

* * *

A figure walked around in circles, back tracking his steps repetitively as he carefully retraced each print on the ground. A hardened crust of mud had been left in its place, and slowly chipped and protested, as black shoes crunched underneath it like simple snow. Without wavering a second thought of where the mud could of come from. 

The man seemed odd enough as it already was. A black coat draped over most of his body, covering his feet, his arms, his neck, and even part of his face. The collar of the coat was rather distinct and pointed upward, yet, not clinging to the man's neck, it had a good distance away, the diameter completely even on both sides. Second off, he wore black leather gloves on his hands to prevent even more from seeing the man's skin, not even showing a glimmer of it. The only thing that really did was his face. Despite the lurking black cow boy hat that covered a good portion of his head, the shadows betrayed him and from underneath, sparks of blonde hair could be seen. His eyes weren't in view seeing that was one of the few things the hat actually succeeded at doing, however, his mouth was visible, and was drawn in a grimacing expression, perched against force to be patient.

Oh, how he hated to be patient. How he hated it even more to wear such _damned_ clothing.

Water dripped down from his coat, seemingly drenched in water despite his surrounding, which was completely dry and water free. His feet continued to scrap against the chunks of mud and cement until he came to an abrupt stop, his mouth turning into what looked like a scowl as he had unexpectantly been hit.

"_**Sorry I'm late!"**_ yelled the voice, which sounded like a young lady… Scratch that, girl. He winced at the high pitch of the young girl, but heard her continue before he could say more," _**It's just that, even though I know the meeting was to start at 17:00 sharp, I was a little worried and feared I may have gotten the date or time mixed up, and so I waited five minutes to double check it all the information was correct,"**_ funnily enough, it had just struck 17:05 on the dot when she started," _**and I didn't want to hack into anyone's brain seeing it just seems so rude and I didn't want to piss anyone off and I was worried seeing I could have been interrupting something important and nyyaaan!"**_ it may have seemed crazy at what seemed like rambling, but what she spoke was the truth.

In a way, she was 'hacking into their brains,' as she put it. It was a skill that only she had in the group; being rather useless, she had taken it upon her to set up the meetings, act as the secretary and whatever, even as the chairperson, but she'd only do so until someone claimed the spot. He continued scowling at the girl and her worried rambling; she was always so damn paranoid! It was driving him up the wall! Sometimes he- okay, calm down now. He took a deep breath. Yes, he knew better than to snap at someone with all the hell _they_ had to go through.

Someone beat him to the punch (whether by verb or noun, I'll let you decide ;D) as another voice entered his head, he could literally hear the scowl radiating off him as the man's voice snapped_**," You're late**_ _**starting the meeting**_… _**again**_," the voice paused for a dramatic and threatening edge. The girl whimpered, muttering again some apologies.

"_**Sorry! . I just can't help it!"**_ yes, he could literally see the 'emoticon' –as the girl had called it- it was interesting actually. In an odd way, he couldn't hear, couldn't see, nor couldn't feel, and yet, somehow, it seemed he could do all both at once. He could see dark purple shadows as a background as white text appeared, wavering for a moment before disappearing. He could hear the voices in his thoughts, as if they were echoes before they were stuttered off in the dark. He could feel –hell, even _see_- the faces of each speaker, but it seemed more like the water's reflection. He could sense it, but not grasp it. He was about to say something, but yet again, before he could even speak (or think, whatever you prefer) another voice intervened. Interrupting the scowling man who was indeed about to say something, and him as well, before he even got a chance to think yet again.

"_**-Stop nagging on her**_!" entered another female voice, stopping the other man's voice. She sounded older than the girl, closer to his own age, but was still a little young. She acted as the protector of the small girl who had no backbone, so it was up to this one to care for her.

Finally finding no interruption, he started_**," Now to the matters-"**_

"_**It's not my fault if the brat is always starting the meetings late and hass no back to her and whines all the time, you know that time is of esscence and here she is, so paranoid if the meeting was today she wasted precious time 'sides, you shouldn't even be wasting your breath on me, you **__**pyro**_" the older male's voice sneered, it was older than his own, and he grew sometimes jealous of this man's aloof attitude… Apparently, it made him see stars and cows and flying monkeys.

There was the pause, and the roaring yell which he knew would come "_**WHAT THE **__**HELL**__**!!! HOW **__**DARE**__** YOU-" **_she _always_ over reacted

"_**It's okay, really, I'm fi- -" **_he was surprised she still tried to intervene between the two, it was rather a miracle.

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ they both yelled at the younger girl, eventually, it blew to an all out war between the female and the older man, each bickering like a married couple… An old married couple... A very, very, very very old married couple… Feeling the last of his nerves being pulled and the throbbing headache sure to ensure, he glared (not that they could really see it, but sure as hell feel it radiate off of him). That's it he had _enough_.

"_**QUIET!! ALL OF YOU! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME! WE DIDN'T COME TO CONTACT JUST TO ALL GET HEADACHES FROM YOUR DAMN ARGUING!!!"**_ he boomed. So much for anger management… Not that he took it.

He glowered again, directing his voices between the two 'couple_**," Especially YOU TWO you of ALL should know why we shouldn't waste time arguing!**_!" they should of learned by now. Actually, the female had a restraining order against the older man now.

He truthly didn't expect it to have such an effect on the group, but it did. Perhaps, this was the first time they actually listened to him, perhaps it was because they hadn't heard him yell in awhile, or perhaps, they forgot who their leader was.

"_**THANK YOU! Continue -.-"**_ he spat, one of his eyes twitching in place. Remember, find a happy place, find a happy place, find a fricken- DID HE JUST USE AN EMOTICON?!

"_**So… What are we called here for? -;;;"**_ called the timid girl's voice. He almost tripped on the pile of mud. He wouldn't be surprised if anime fall erupted around the city.

He swore, one of these days he would-! He took a slap to his own forehead as enough to throw away his aggravation… For the mean time.

"_**You should know, of all people why we were called here,**_" he could just feel the heat of the anger simmering with each word he spoke.

"_**Oh, right! As we know, we've been called dealing with that… Certain case, as we know. Dorothy**_," he could feel her wincing at the words_**," will be acting soon. Now. **__**Fast**__**,"**_ small murmurs were heard in the small collective of voices. It didn't take long for the small group to speak up… And start a riot amongst themselves. He and the small girl shook their heads in complete disappointment.

"_**I'll GO!"**_

"_**No! You're barely experienced! I'll go!"**_

were some of the examples, and than there was the small whine

**_"I don't wanna go! TT"_**

and so on and so forth. He wondered to himself, how the _hell_ did he get stuck with _this_ job?

It was broken when a voice spoke up. Seemingly quiet and small compared to the others rambunctious nature, but each word seemed to be filled with a secret power. Hidden malice was beneath the surface as it spoke, as well as a commanding voice of it's own" _**I'll go."**_it was a voice that made you cringe and listen to each word.

Silence filled the crowd. Everyone seemed to quake in fear of the voice, hell, he was a little scared of it too. It had an edge of something worse than malice, something that had been engulfed long ago, filled with so much corruption. The sadistic tone was there, the plain, bored tone. No one made any protests. Praying to the lord –wait, scratch that, praying to no one- he thanked for the alarming silence. Despite how desolate it seemed now, he was happy he wouldn't have to suffer a migraine.

Asking amazing calmly, he said as any leader would_**," You sure?"**_ shooting the words out coolly, in an equal cold tone to match the voice.

He could feel a nod, or see, or however the system worked" _**Yeah."**_

He sighed," _**You sure you're up to it?"**_

He received another nod," _**Go,"**_ and the voice left.

Filled with awkward silence, he shuffled a bit where he stayed.

It was all nice and quiet, until the small girl's voice asked_**," Ano… What happened to the other member?"**_

Silence.

"…_**What other member?"**_

"_**You know, I could of sworn we had another member… No wait, scratch that, atleast two other members!… **__**Or five**__**… **__**Or ten**__**"**_

Silence.

_**"Awww shit…"**_

Yet again, the small girl failed to connect one member yet again… Or numerous members... No wonder why one of them was always insulting her….

* * *

… That is, before smelling the suffocating stench surrounding the man, and the pipe held in his digits eagerly being pulled towards his mouth. She wrinkled her nose in disgust to the smell that lingered in the air. 

"You still _smoke_ that stuff?" she asked the older man, a bemused quirk of her eyebrow listening to the man's indignant grunt, ignoring her comment completely before retorting with a simple

"You're still _working_ at that damned _computer_?" it was his turn to raise a bemused eyebrow, and he had a point at that too. She had been working, and from a simple glance outside, eyes widening at how long she'd been already concentrating at the computer.

"It's been that long?" she asked herself in a dazed awe, watching the light slowly fading, only to be replace with the sprinkles of stars in the sky, which, didn't really help to see in the dark. Dusk had already come.

"No, it's only been a second," the drug dealer rolled his eyes, his voice becoming high pitched and giggly. What did she expect from him when he'd been smoking pot probably the whole entire time? It didn't help he was rocking backwards as if he was about to fall or how childish he acted… She could only shake her head sadly.

"What have you found that's so _damn_ interesting anyway?" he asked, slurring the words in a drunkard state. In a way, he was. Just _worse_.

She knew he probably wouldn't be able to keep up, or really listen, but she thought she may want to try to explain what was on her mind. It kept her at ease," Actually," she started, tapping a red dot," I've been studying this for awhile… It's rather odd for usually these screens will stay lighted at all times, and such a dot as this doesn't appear that often," moving the curser on the screen, she brought up a window.

"This," her mouse hovered," tells of broadcast and airline waves, of internet connection, railway transports, basically any electronic that can be worked without a plug," she continued," the odd thing is… These air lines, they're usually top notch, unless one of these red dots," again, she pointed to another screen that had a small vague map of Michoangelo City," here appear, the airline waves become weak… Disconnected even, it doesn't make much sense either, for as soon as the airline waves are at their best, the red dots flicker, and go out of existence, I'm assuming it's one of Dorothy's creatures, but if such a thing is wondering in the city, why does it disappear? Does it simply sleep? Do her creations even sleep?" she felt a pang of guilt for a moment at her harsh words, how could she think such things?

"Also, how come the red dots are so far away? Unless… Unless…" it struck her then.

Her eyes widened at the possibility, surely it couldn't-?

She had to check. Quickly bringing up many folders that seemed random, she moved the curser from screen to screen, quickly tapping each necessary function and highlighting many things. She surely couldn't have-?

… She did. She made a fatal _mistake_. Even in Hecter's high state that steadily grew worse, he could see the sheer horror in her eyes, her iris' colour seemed to barely exist to the blank white that surrounded it, her mouth was wide open and seemed to sketch a silent scream. It _was_ a silent scream. How could she-?

"Lilia…?" he asked, trying to put on a look of concern.

"Pack," she simply stated, following her own order as she quickly grabbed the books underneath together and started disconnecting the computers, wrapping the wires around each other and disconnecting all computers.

"Huh-"

"Didn't you hear me?! Pack now!" hysteria seemed to lace her words as she quickly ran out of the room, the outdated electronics laying on the desk. He didn't need to be told twice, he quickly ran out to his drug room, packing whatever drugs he wanted. Cocaine? Defiantly cocaine, Cannabis? Nah.

Lilia quickly ran back in the room to grab a suitcase. Seeing no one really stayed here and the ones that once did –who, most were sprawled on the walls, she shivered- see were gone, she easily opened a suitcase, and threw everything out before packing the valuable data she had harvested in the computers. She also grabbed someone's random one which was full of clothes. Why didn't she think of that sooner?

Running out in the hall, she quickly ran into Hecter with his own suitcase, seemingly more active now, he asked," What the hell is-" he was interrupted. A sickening sound came from outside. It sounded like a howl of a dog, yet, whipped with a blood piercing screech, the high pitch drove both their ears in pain, answering the very thing she feared. Hecter, seemed paralyzed beyond all us, before another screech was heard, they turned their heads, this one seemed closer to them, and was from the north west, another screech and another was heard, drawing closer to them, closer to where they were standing, where they breathed, where their _shadow_ was. She only wondered why they hadn't come sooner.

A horrible shock came to her. She had forgotten her doll; she had forgotten what was left of _**Rion**_.

Despite the horrifying sounds of those creatures coming closer, and Hecter yelling in surprise and than in anger for her to come back, she ran. She ran to her room, dropping the machinery on the floor, not even checking if the pieces were still put together from the harsh fall. How could she have been so stupid? How could she leave such a prized possession she'd probably give her _life_ for? If only she hadn't taken her stay here for granted… If only she noticed something _sooner_.

She probably would indeed give her life for her doll.

She quickly entered the room, grabbing the doll and pulling it into a swift, tight hug, till there was another screech. And this time, it wasn't that far away.

In a moment before she could even brace herself, the window crashed beside her, glass sprayed everywhere, contracting the light into serial rainbow shards. Beautiful, was her thought, before it attacked.

The creature snarled, before slamming into her, luckily, she turned so it only hit her side. Bones seemed to splinter and snap by the sheer force of the push as she and the creature slammed into the wall. _Painfully_.

The drawer wobbled and fell onto the ground as Lilia quickly got up, this time dodging the creature completely, quickly jumping on top of the wardrobe and taking a glance at the creature behind her. No, she would not, could not look into the creature's eyes.

_Run_. Her legs told her. Run was all she could do, away from the danger that threatened her life, that she could do nothing against. It was painful to think about, she wondered if this was how Rion felt when charging his attacks. She knew he needed time to charge his attacks, warning her with such caution with each step in Mushroom Tower, he was nervous. So, maybe this was how he felt?

Quickly closing the door behind her, she heard the creature snarl, the door being pounded roughly on the otherside before a crack started to form. Taking this chance, she ran down the stairs before she heard another door shatter somewhere and a scream, except this one was silenced completely.

Panic rising in her, she jumped the last three steps, landing with a quick thud on the ground, paralyzed from the impact for just a moment before glancing up to see Hecter at the other side of the hallway. Apparently, the creatures hadn't bothered coming from this entrance.

Before, she didn't really look at the creature. She didn't have to, she only saw part of its body, sprawled on the floor, and everything happened in such a rush she didn't have time to observe detail. At that moment, there was nothing she could do but _run away_ from the creature, the one she had seen so many times before. However now, she had all the time in the world. And they had a simple name for such creatures.

**ssssssssssssssssssss**

They were rabbits. Hideously disfigured creatures that crashed through the window, more shards shone through but this time was mocked by the reflection of the creature's pale skin that spelled doom to all eyes it met, it didn't matter who or what they were. And this time, it's eyes laid on Lilia.

"No," Lilia thought, shaking her head instead of looking into those emotionless eyes, devoid of a soul, just as the Galerians, just as Rion had. All too quickly memories came once pouring back, fixing her to the stop as the creature eerily –no, eagerly- came to close in on it's prey.

It was Hecter that broke Lilia out of her trance," Lilia, hurry up!" he urged to the frozen brunette, it snapped her back into reality, just as the creatures striked.

Bracing for impact of it's fiendish claws, she opened her eyes to find no pain, and saw the creature steadying its feet. On the ground, broken glass vials had sprayed loose from the bag –luggage, to be exact- the liquids oozing together to form a dangerous corrosive material, swiftly eating at the rabbit's feet. Lilia didn't miss an opportunity, and wasn't eager to look at the rabbit's melting or corrosive form either.

Quickly she ran to meet Heacter at the end of the hallway as the creature howled in pain, the second one tried to approach, but it too was smugged by another bag of luggage. Good, less wait to carry anyway.

Sadly, this luggage contained non-lethal containers and only held the container of clothes she had planned to bring along which contained shirts, shorts, etc. along with Hecter throwing his own clothes (which he amazingly had time to pack for) only causing nothing more but a trip of the creature's feet.

Quickly she reached the other side of the room just in time, she quickly slammed the door on the creature's face which only howled with protest before she and Hecter quickly ran for their lives down the forbidden roads, taking sharp turns in alleys and zigzagging their way quickly before stopping for a moment to catch a breather, taking a short rest. The howls could be heard in a sound of dismay, coming from all sides of the city.

"They're :_Pant:_ after us," Lilia said in between breaths, slumping her only bag she was able to salvage on the ground resting, before she too joined it.

"You :_Pant_:_ think_?" Hecter growled in impatience through his breaths as well. It had probably been the first time Hecter had seen a so called "rabbit," contraire to her who recalled them so well in appearance, spending the last 4 –or was it five?- years running from them, so it was permanently stained in her memory.

After a few more moments from the short discussion, quickly, Hecter and her stood up. Not sure of how much of a safe distance they had covered before running again, taking a swift turn which led them to the streets, about to head for the next alley when luckily, a cab rolled by. Not missing their chance, Hecter quickly raised his hands in the air yelling for the cab to stop. Fortunately for them, it did stop.

Unfortunately for them, they heard the creatures (who knew how many of them were?) howling in distress. Lilia and Hecter quickly stepped in. If this was under any other circumstances, they'd probably be suspicious of the cab(or at least Lilia, not really knowing exactly how the city was recovering despite all the information she absorbed), but when creatures that had the intent to kill you were close by, well, you'd want to ride something faster than them.

"Where to?" asked the very bright young man, glancing at his two passengers through the rear view mirror.

"Anywhere but here," Lilia replied breathlessly, a note of bitterness on her tongue. She slumped into the plush leather seat, relaxing her tired muscles (and mental help as well) while in the ride.

It was a quiet drive and gave Lilia time to think. Glancing at the brooding elder man at the opposite side of her (he scooted over so she could sit at the black stained window), she somehow felt touched by what he did. She knew he probably planned to start another business opportunity and to truly become known out there, but he threw it away for her safety. It was only fair he threw something of hers to the creature's. Sighing, she sunk her head deeper into the rubbery seat, willingly digging her scalp in the soft fabric of it.

Though, she was worried. The rabbits… How did they know where she was? Well, she did expect them to come but not so _suddenly_, she thought Dorothy would of taken atleast a few months worth of recovery, had they instead gathered that much power in that short amount of time? Not only that but were able to make a new proto type? Those rabbits… They were defiantly different from the ones she saw before, everything about them seemed so different from the ones who pursued her before, the way they acted and the way the looked, probably even more numerous of ways were they different from the ones she knew for so long! She was sure she'd emit a groan.

She pondered this. She needed followers and she needed them _fast_. Who knew how long until she took over the whole city again. And not only that, she didn't exactly have the virus code in her anymore (not that it was much help, she added dryly to herself). This time, a groan did emit from her features. Hecter was still pouting in his corner, she should probably thank him. That is, if she wasn't interrupted.

"Something wrong miss?" asked the bright taxi driver warily, throwing her a worried glance before focusing his expression on the rode. A real gentleman, she figured.

Lilia smiled warily, shaking her head and trying her best to reply without sounding too tired," No, I'm fine… Really," she added seeing the unconvinced expression.

"You know if there's anything I can help you with…"he shook his head," feel free to ask! I've heard things you _wouldn't_ believe," he said jokingly, trying to brighten the mood.

This time, Lilia did wear a small smile. "_I'm sure you have_," she mused to herself," _I'm sure you have_," and she didn't mean it sarcastically either. At last, her tense muscles relaxed completely in a comfortable position. She was ready to embrace sleep if not for what the man said afterwards.

"You know…" he paused, before gaining the courage to speak," I've heard from my passenger some rumors, and nasty ones at that…"

Somehow the serene atmosphere did not seem so serene at all. By Lilia's semi-wide eyes the man grimaced, turning back to his wheel," I'm sorry miss… Just never mind what I sai- What _have_ you heard?" Lilia asked calmly, demanding him to tell her. She didn't like the feel in her stomach, and even Hecter seemed to have awakened from his brooding.

The taxi driver shook his head," No, never mind miss, pretend I didn't say- Tell me," her words interrupted again, they were oddly calm from her throat, but the tension was there, and the force was there. Her words were final.

The driver shook his head, before bringing it down submissively. Again he started, each word was spoken very slowly," Well…" he paused, looking at her, before sighing, almost _pitifully_," When you're a taxi driver… You hear a lot of things. A lot of things you shouldn't know at that. You see, you aren't the only ones I've driven in a state like this," he stopped, letting the words slowly sink in, it seemed as though he was reflecting these words himself" some bleeding, some carrying nasty wounds, but they don't say anything…" he mused to himself," I always asked them what's wrong… But they always say nothing, as if their damned wounds don't exist even! However, my cheerful personality always eased them, and do you know what they tell me?" her stomach seemed to slowly draw in a tighter knot, tension finding it's way back home in her muscles.

"They say creature's of the night are after them, saying they've been watching them for who knows how long? They've been praying… Waiting… But they never escape, no, they always get them…" Hecter stiffened slightly, he didn't like this at all," the thing is, they all seemed connected to one thing, one thing they should never know, it was because of such simple knowledge they were chased down," he chuckled bitterly, his own sanity seemed to leave him as his voice slowly cracked to a high pitch sound," and you know what's happened?" before, he seemed to pause to gain courage in his words, but now… He seemed to pause to look at the two gleefully in the back, old suspense and horror on their faces, more of Lilia's and one simple word ran through her mind in disbelief, _no_… She didn't want to know, neither of them did, but, he continued anyway.

"They all died… One-by-_one…_It's been broadcasted on the news each time, how couldn't they for how horrible they were dis_figured_ they were? Each mark, tear, bite, each way they were tortured, killed, murdered, however they did it! It was by those same creatures, each time. The ones that bore those wounds on them, I thought they looked nasty then, but they are capable of so much more… And know who's left with all this knowledge? Me! Of all people! After all, who would tell a measly taxi driver of all these dark secrets that almost no one knows about?" more chuckling," You see, I ask you what's _wrong _to ease your suffering for the next world, knowing someone else at least _knows, _you'll probably die tomorrow but hey, at least someone knew _what_ you died for, knowing that it can still be carried of your so called '_legacy'" _and this time the chuckling didn't stop, he kept on until it evolved to a laugh, fear and hysteria seemed to lace each sound until he was holding his sides, as if it was some _joke_, it wasn't until long he finally stopped, wiping the tear from his eye," So, I ask you again, tell me what's wrong miss?" suddenly, the cheerful driver didn't seem that cheerful at all. Nothing was left in his voice but that dull tone, as if it really was just a game. A _boring_ one at that.

* * *

Nyan! I hope this chapter was okay! - 

Sorry it took so long ;;;

Screw weekly… Updates? ;;; Anyway, yo! Hoped you enjoyed the third chapter, it's kind of funny seeing when I first wrote down my idea for the end, I thought I was 2/3 done the chapter… Only to find out I was only ¼ done it. . Seeing the original written paper up ending was about… 2 to 3 pages on this. XD Out of what?9, 10 11, 12, pages? (The written part that I wrote before hand was marked with sssssss to know when it started -)

Anyway!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Galerians, do you really think I'd be writing this? ;3

I however do own the word 'smugged' apparently! D Not sure if I own that textbook name though… . '''

And

Acknowledgements! D 

**Sapphirelight:** xD Sorry Sapphire-san for worrying you! I truthly can see him as a nice guy. I actually gotta thank you for you helped me think of an idea for the story yet again! - Also, 'bout why I wanted to make it shorter? Put it simply, my stories were sickenly long, with description and stuff that it would of bored you to death, and I notice I'm starting to do that again. ;;;; Atleast it's actually understandable now though…. -.- (I mean sickenly long by each paragraph being more than 20 lines or something just describing a lamp .)

Now if she was with Miroku however... '''

**apoetcreatesmagic**Yup! - I hope you are enjoying it so far. And for the Rion coming back to life… That's my secret. ;D … Along with anyone else's who read the story before I edited something out.

**Angelcain**Course I've seen ya around Angelcain! - You reviewed Sapphire-san's story

After all ;D Mkay! - I'll keep a look out for it! D

**And remember! Feedback and critism is loved very much! -**

**I'd hate to write this whole entire story with none! D**

**(Though, thanks to Sapphire-san, I have received some! Thanks again Sapphire-san! 0)**

**Seeing, there's so many things I could improve on and I don't know how to. . '''**

**Also note that her room is upstairs while the computer room she's on is downstairs. ;;; Sorry if it seems a little confusing. ****(Seeing I didn't say anything like that in the first chapter Sweat)**

**Also, could someone tell me as much as they know about Dorothy's rabbits? I want to know EVERYTHING about them to hopefully clear some stuff up. . ;;; For example, are those other physic people Rion fights who wear the hats and such Rabbits?**

**Which reminds me, please make sure I never loose sight of reality for because I have a few plans for this fic now, most likely I'll be too absorbed in it to see some flaws… It's kind of hard how to describe it, but please make sure you guys knock common sense into me (if possibly) every now and then. **

**By all do respect! Ask questions and I'll answer them to the best of my ability! -**

**Note to self: Keep original and then edited. -.-''**

**Also, please forgive me if some information is inaccurate. **

… **. Yeah, you can so not tell I've been adding notes over the weeks, neh? xD**

**Also, sorry again! It may not look as prettyful as it did on word. .. And I'm also sorry for making Lilia and Hecter out of character! I noticed two parts atleast where Lilia was out of character but I didn't know how to fix it! . Hecter... I messed up on him being drunk 'n all that. . **

**-Taokitty**

**Insert Witty Saying Here :P **


	4. 3 ::Cases of Despair::

**Wish **

Chapter 3: Cases of Despair

* * *

_**Lilia got her wish… Except without the pluses… Or so she thought. RionxLilia. **_

* * *

****

Rated T for

Mild Swearing

Cases of Blood or Violence

Use of Alcohol

Use of Drugs

An Authoress who could do better with her writing (xD)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rion, Lilia, Hecter, the drugs used in the game, the concept, Dorothy (also known as mother) and some other random things. However, Retren, Ram, and the hotel I made up is mine…

* * *

_"Hecter?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I got a question"_

_"Shoot"_

* * *

Dusk was quickly falling as the sun slowly fell out of view, trees and plants basking in what was left in the sun before too quickly night had sprung. The marigold sky slowly started to change to a light watery blue before it too changed completely. The stars basked far above giving little light they had to offer in the densely populated forest full of trees and animals of the like.

Everything was silent though (eerily silent at that); there was no sound of the crickets playing their melody of requiem in usion, no sound of the chatting of the chipmunks as they started to pack for the night nor the flaps of the bats nor the silent wave of air ruffling the owls feathers. Something was wrong.

Intensity seemed to scream from the silent forest, compelled by the order; everything just stayed as silent as before and fell into a dark spell that seemed to not break. It was too powerful beyond words that no one could hear. And with nothing to show signs of life, it was as if there was no living creature in the forest.

However, that was the opposite case. It should have been a normal night, right? The moon was still shining despite what a thin sliver it was and the trees were still vibrant with life. There was nothing wrong, right? However, animals aren't ones to be lulled into a delusional world where they ignore everything in sight. The forest itself was tense with anticipation, the smell of excitement stimulated into their brains.

Humans were never ones to listen to such things; they couldn't listen or smell such things after many years of luxuries that did all the work for them. They were never a really strong race to begin with when first created.

They were not flexible as the monkeys were, they were not fast as the cheetahs were, and they couldn't even climb as the chipmunks could! No, everything about them seemed to spell failure to the other animals and they laughed silently at the humans and their damn bizarre creations.

No, they weren't even a race worth to _kill_ let along _eat_. So sure enough the animals ignored them, only the truly starving would go and attack them, laughing at what they considered protection from the damn club they first held and fire, oh, how laughable it was when they'd burn each other alive, and humans did do most of the work for them in killing themselves. And how much they regretted it now.

The devices they laughed at now sprung them in awe, the lack of power they glee at now brought them to depression. And the control they ignored… It surely would of brought the end to it.

So… Was it possible that it was a human? The damn freak of nature? No… It couldn't possibly be, right? _**Right**_? But, it was just like the rest of the forest. And the forest always heeded wisdom.

Moments passed.

Slowly, but surely some started to ignore, chipmunks were chattering of their daily lives before packing to bed, owls were slowly feeling the wind ruffle their feathers, the sound of bats wing filled the silence. Alas, they were a few numbers, hysterical and impatient, they tried to bring life back to the forest, as if nothing was wrong, but the other's stayed silent as if they were dead. It unnerved them, so they tried, but they couldn't fill the silence. It was always too loud for them,

The creatures knew better than to move. The earth would not disappoint them. However, even they started to grow restless as the others, and it slowly spread to most of the forest. Only few stared in the direction the wind blew. No, they knew better. And finally, they were granted with their long awaited prize.

It was the sound that came first, or was it the smell? They couldn't tell. The few creatures that still stared looked on, unflinching of the thing. However, this was the opposite to the others. Startled, they snapped their back to the direction, sounds of bone cracking from the sudden and powerful movement shook their nerves. Just as quickly as normalcy was following into the forest, all the creatures fell silent again, and upon drawing their sight to the creature, they all looked in wide shock. For the one's who moved that is.

The first thing noticeable of its appearance was it's colouring. It was the colour of wheat; the adorned colour covered most of the creature quickly moving out of view, completely out of place from all the green in the area. Black claws rolled upon the cement trail that humans had made long ago, tirelessly moving at the same pace repeatedly, it's short claws never outstretched and it's limbs were unyielding. The manipulation of the very sun shone through the grisly creature's eyes, lighting the path in front of them as if hell was looking for them. Behind if left black traces of the odd imprint of the work it had made against the hard rocky ground. The animals were petrified, if this had been another circumstance, some would have marveled how it was able to be so flexible if not for the situation, if not for the situation, they would have wondered how it could run the exact same space for so long, at it's odd breath of life that they knew all to well was the breath of death to the planet.

After a few moments, it was out of sight. The pungent smell of its breath slowly rose to fill it's stench into the forest. The death of all life it would one day become. And all few animals that had stayed frozen the whole time started the normal routine of life. The others who tried before however, were still frozen to the spot. Looking to where it was moments before.

The price for having doubts of the ancient history of the trees.

And they only simply questioned one thing. It had been years, after all since the strange trail was built and nothing had passed it, so, why now, have all times looked?

Whatever the case, something tremendous was going to happen, and not even the forest would tell them.

* * *

A chestnut haired girl looked through the window; placid, dazed brown chocolate eyes futilely tried remain focus of it's surroundings and place, but just as sudden as the gaze came back in, it was as quickly swiped away, with each attempt getting harder than the last. It was funny in a way, it was just like when she stared at her computers all day long, except, this time she tried to focus on the wild life that looked all too deserted to her.

About said computers, where were they? Unconsciously, she placed her hand upon one of the suitcases, and frowned. It was odd… Despite the machinery to be protected by a diamond cover (yes, despite how old and outdated the devices were, they were rather regarded tip notch technology in the early 21st century to 25th century and were indeed protected fairly well). sShe was sure some fragrant of pieces had surely broken off when she had thrown them onto the floor to safe her doll, seeing diamond could only do so much, even if it was the strongest substance. She grimaced at the thought of having broken computer parts, and would plain out yell in frustration if she found her computers; her damn life _research_ (well, not really) was broken into a damn million pieces!

However… About saving her doll over her computers…. She smiled at her own childishness of valuing a doll over her life. She was so rash at that moment and it felt so… Wonderful… So blissful from her usually calculating mind. She knew she had always been afraid of death. So being cautious and paranoid was as normal as daylight to her and always calculating circumstances was like the back of her hand. To feel suspicion for others was a normal occurrence, of course, and studying them for any malicious intent was another.

She stifled a yawn. Without even realizing it, her eyes slowly started to drooped down again, temptation filling her to close them. Indeed, she was falling into temptation until she made a quick jerk of a nod to stay awake, only to nod off again. She as rather tired, that she couldn't lie about. She wouldn't sleep for too long… Just a momewnt's rest would do, after all, they were far from harm and Hecter would surely protect her if the taxi driver tried to do anything to any of them. Her thoughts were already started to fog up almost immediately when she made the decision. It may possibly be easier for him to do so if it shouldn't be something a minor like herself should witness. Yes, drowsiness was already taking its toll….

So, listening to the tire's streaks and shrieks against the gravel, she found a rhythm, nodding off this time, and not bothering to wake up to the odd rhythm.

That is, until it came to an abrupt stop.

Snapping her eyes open from her resting place (her chin previously resting on her collar bone) she sleepily made a quick 180 degrees angel search around her. Confused of why they stopped. She tried her best to wipe the sleep out of her eye before planning to look out the window or open the door for that matter.

"We're here," said the now all too sinister voice, a smirk was plastered on his features as he opened the door on her side (despite her door was entirely the exact opposite direction of his), his head bowed and his other arm swinged as if to encircle a person, before lifting himself up again, no, it was a mock bow.

Nothing had really happened, or atleast, nothing for the passed few hours had occurred. After the (what she thought was a) cheerful driver had dropped his façade and '_**enchanted'**_ them with his question, he didn't get a chance to receive an answer.

Instead, he got a rabbit that had jumped on the main window, as an answer. It was a miracle the glass was only left cracked and charred in some places and not completely broken, for if it did break, they would surely all be dead, the driver would be first for being closest to the creation, than it and its brethren would gang up and kill them.

What was amazing enough, he acted like he had gone through this type of situation all the time (despite the other rabbits trying to join into the catch) and pulled a quick U-Turn before driving off away at top speed, running over who-knows-_what_ in his way.

Even though no sound was made, no voice responded, the decision was clear.

They were stuck riding with him, whether they liked it or not, Lilia was certainly not up to the task of running with not protection from her and the –_things_. She may had been able to do it for a good quarter of her life, but now, she feared her heart wouldn't be able to take all the panic, especially when she almost felt safe, despite the creatures chasing her. No, this simple car spoiled her. In other words, no way in _**hell**_ was she getting out of the car so soon after the rabbits had almost got them, and it seemed like everyone else had the same thoughts as well.

Hecter wasn't one who wanted to argue at that moment, he was still pissed off at what he did, and surely would of thrown something else –or nothing at all- at the creatures if he could go back in time. If only to save his drugs.

So now Lilia glared at the man suspiciously before subduing in following him while Hecter simply growled.

"Where _are_ we?" it wasn't much of a question, it was more of a snarl from his demand.

The driver ignored him, and instead, clasped his arm around Lilia's in a '_gentlemen'_ (she scowled at the word now, wondering how she saw this man as a gentlemen) like way, ignoring Lilia's disgusted jerks from the man.

No, she didn't like him at _all_.

Hecter was fuming more than before and would surely burst if he didn't get an answer soon. He was surely about to demand him again where they were, before he himself was interrupted by the driver.

"You may want to grab your luggage, we'll be staying here for the night, and I doubt we want any…"he sneered at the next word," _thieves_ scampering around the area, and taking your stuff, now do we?"

His eyes narrowed dangerously while he continue to growl, knowing both what he meant by the simple word 'thieves and evidently, not up for this man's damn tactics," Not until you tell us where we _are_," he crossed his arms, he probably would of stayed still in that position if it wasn't for the howling.

Both he and Lilia quickly scanned around, a little shaken by the simple sound.

It was just a wolf, right? They can't travel _that_ fast… Right?

Once again, it was the driver who seemed unphased by this and simply chuckled," You'll see in a minute, won't you? Unless… Of course… You want to stay out here with the wildlife and rabbits…"

Another howl came, Hecter scowled and held his arms, but the driver did put up a point.

He really was the only reason they got out of the city alive, and he wasn't sure as was Lilia if they'd be all right with no transportation. Sure, they could steal the cab but something about this driver… Made it feel safe, despite the hair prickling at the back of their necks. What choice did they have? They surely wouldn't survive long without some kind of guide… Well, maybe Lilia would survive by herself, but she had grown a lot taller than before so if she needed a hiding spot right there and then, she'd probably be a goner since they'd all probably be too _damn_ small and Hecter… He was a brawl of a man, he certainly would get killed and he wasn't fit or fast enough to either run away from a rabbit for your whole life or beat the shit out of 'em!

Growling, Hecter headed to the cab, -the point being made and he being defeated for the time being- the sound of the metal swinging open and all the compartment unclenching their grasps could be heard before he pulled out what few bags of luggage they had and quickly stalked off to meet them.

They were down to two bags, and it took a moment for Lilia to realize that she should be helping too seeing one _was_ hers and it wasn't fair if he had to carry both of them!

That is, she would of helped with the man didn't tighten his grip on her arm, which, of course, came a glare she shot at him who only smirked. She's let this one slide, this defeat, but she'd get back…

Out of the blue Making a yawn/sigh, speaking of her doll, where _did_ she put it exactly? She reached –with her free arm- into her pocket quickly; glad to feel the precious item. Relieve filled her and she let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding this whole time. Grasping the doll, she pulled it out slowly, letting it stay limp in mid air with only her, as it's supporter.

Hecter now at her other side –with his hands full with two suitcases- looked at her peculiarly, he didn't say anything, but only one look to Lilia staring at her doll with such fondness and using his common sense, he realized what exactly had been so important to her. That being realize, he gave her a look, and the look on his face said it all. That-was-what-you-risked-your-life-for?! Type of Look. She merely shrugged her shoulders in response, uncaring at his question, instead, bringing the doll to her chest in a child-like way.

Ugh, Hecter needed a smoke, a cigar, pot, drugs, _anything_. It didn't make much sense of someone being a lord an' all that without their subjects, right? Too bad there was nothing he could do about it.

Still, that didn't help the itching in his throat, his stomach lurching, and his organs going haywire –okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ dramatic- and it didn't help that he had to carry the two bags of luggage. Oh gods, they were _heavy_.

"Don't fall _too_ behind," the taxi driver –or little shit head- called in his mocking voice, as if reading his thoughts from just a moment ago.

He snorted. Did he look like he was in the business as some deliver boy or whatever they're called?! Sure, _sometimes_ the owner of the hotel would get him to help him with people's luggage and such … If they were low on hands… And would get payed a good sum seeing it sometimes occurred weeks on end…But that wasn't the point!

He huffed, wondering how the _hell_ he got into this again. Oh wait, right… It started with the lil' drug addicted kid and then this girl who he found on the street…

Oh how now he regretted ever feeling sympathy for the child. If only he left the girl in the rain for whatever creatures to claim her, he would still be at home, smoking his pipe.. Tool… Instrument… Whatever! His pot, happy?

Though, that's not how he really felt, he was rather glad, but, his dignity or whatever it was wouldn't allow him to think like that. It surely would have trashed his dignity if he admitted he was happy of meeting the girl, but he didn't admit it though, so that was a start.

His huffs quickly became pants, his arms tiring quickly and his feet coming to a dragging pace. Oh how he couldn't wait to get out of here… Whatever _that_ meant.

"Better speed up, _delivery_ boy," taunted the driver (who to his unexpected happiness) got smacked on the head by Lilia, which in turn caused him to rub the back of his head emitting a soft 'owww,' from Lilia's accuracy and speed.

He smirked at this, however, behind that smirk, was a small, but _real_ smile underneath.

* * *

It was a circular room. It was small, about 30 meters in diameter and 94.2 meters in diameter. Drapes were furnished against the window, letting only small thin strands of light through the gothic folds of the fabric. These were the first aspects noticed about the room, or to the person that is.

It was small, but comfy, the person decided. After the slight pause to examine her working surroundings she quickly made do with her time and went to a small table on the opposite side of her and flipped through some of the many documents, quickly skimming folder after folder. Content, she walked to the other side of the room (clockwise) towards a desk. Intent on getting done business as fast as possible.

Upon looking at the desk, it housed a simple computer. Simple to them, that is. It was a sleek design with acronyms and codes one could barely understand on its sides. Neon green strands wrapped itself around the surface, flashing every now and then recruiting more information each second.

It was a wireless thing, running completely on it's own energy catching airlines. On top of the mechanism was a blank screen, merged with the technology; a metal flank guarded the small circuits that connected the screen to the device.

Walking to the machine, she quickly pressed the power button. The monitor came to life only showed meaningless words on the screen, accessing information to the hard drive below it. A gentle hum came from the machine and all at once the constant neon blinking lights stopped, only to light completely over the veins. A constant, yet gentle light.

Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot," Hello to you too," she replied dryly.

"Nothing passes your eye, eh?" sure enough, a voice rebated from the dark room. It was masculine, sure enough. The words were like sickening nectar, too sweet for one to drink oozing out from his voice. And the ghost of a joke was right behind it.

In a moment, the body appeared. It was covered in dark cloaks –or was it sheets?- wrapped around it's body, it was unmoving on the ground, unyielding and stiff to the touch. It was a small lump of flesh it seemed, barely 5 inches off the ground. In a moment later, it seemed to grow, the cloaks spiraling faster and faster before it just suddenly… Stopped.

Scowling, the woman pulled off the –now confirmed- sheets off the body. Wrinkling her nose at the wrinkles of fabrics. Sure enough, -yet _again_-the male was covered in _supposively_ innocent water.

Smell stated otherwise though, and told her better. Mixed with water was the vulgar scent of vinegar. Blood and sweat swirled into a nauseating stench on the older man which he tried his best to cover by going into whatever hell of a lake he went into to wash the remains of whatever bodies was left on him, but he should of known she'd know better and so she just shook her head in disapprovement, her hand clasped on the side of her head.

Oh, she knew, she just _knew_ by now the man was wearing a goofy, -yet very, very, _very _nervous smile- while scratching the back of his head, knowing all too well he was figured out.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go out playing so late," the woman scolded, flicking a strand of silvery beige hair from his face, her expression quickly softening into a light smile before continuing in a teasing tone

"Yeshu?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Yeshu _Mom_?" pouted the young man closing and tensing in a child-like way while the woman just laughed before shaking her head again, this time, in amusement.

" … You know… If _Mother_ caught me calling you Mom, well, I think she'd fucking kill us," it was true. It was something Mother would consider a taboo. _She_ was their only mother. Yes, she was their mother and God. She was their creator and ruler. Their only redeemer and savior. She allowed them to exist; she brought flesh to their bones and sight to their eyes. She was their only. And they knew that.

… But that didn't mean they couldn't talk and play behind her back.

"You _worry_ too much Yeshu, for someone who kills so easily too, if Mother caught you doing _that_ so soon… Well, let's just say it wouldn't be too pleasant… Nor if her right hand man caught you…." they shuddered.

"That'd be worse," the boy mused, confirming the fact.

"What'd be worse?" inquired a new voice.

"Oh, just that the pizza man'll come to life and come to eat us all,"

…

…

"W-what? O.O" Oh the poor soul… Was he _ever_ so good at making convincing statements? …Dorothy bless his soul.

"As I said, the pizza man'll come to life and eat us-"

"Nevermind the ramblings of a crazy lil' boy-"

"I'm not a lil'! boy! If you must know, I'm 18-"

She shrugged, making him pout yet again even more.

"O-okay," replied the voice. The voice was defiantly female, and sounded rather awed out by the passed statement. Walking towards the barren light of the window, her features became more distinct. She looked to be about 18 or so years old in all. She had feathery, velvet orchid hair that fell crispy just above the shoulders. A black coat was draped over her skin figure covered with a purple tee shirt and rough jeans. The jeans were grass stained and yellow from smoking -the very stench could be scented a mile away, the acrid perfume quickly dispensing the damp feeling earlier- to top it off with big hiking boots that stood a good inches below her knee. The heavy bulky material had the jeans folded above it, and leather black and brown gloves covered the girl's arm, only showing a side of her palm.

Resting on the wall, she flicked the top of her lighter, the amber glow quickly eating away at the dark before reaching clumsily into her other hand and pulling out a white stick. Gingerly, she placed it in her mouth before igniting it and took a whiff of smoke, sighing in content before placing her lighter back in her pocket. A wrenching wind of the damn stuff ran through the room, lingering in place as if to stay, before taking another whiff she asked mumbling from the thing in her mouth," Waz 'a 'an?"

She frowned, listening to the purple hued girl, more to the item wrapped around her neck if anything, but she didn't say anything, instead, she questioned ," Where's the others?"

Another whiff of smoke, then," 'Ey sent me to come here seeing they can't make it, with all the trouble an' all that's been happenin' lately an' those corrupted files an' such, an' of course, tracking down 'at girl. Seeing all the troubles 'ev been having, they thought I was responsible enough to take this on my own and report the information," she rolled her eyes, taking the tobacco filled item out of her mouth" they're _so_ uptight, you know? Honestly, they act like senile old folk who expect someone to send them to a retirement home or somethin'," no one had any comment about that. It _was_ true that the trio _was_ the most laid back from the rest.

Instead, the boy –dubbed Yeshu- pressed for information," Surely it can't be _that_ bad, I mean, it's only a few times we've had technical difficulties and-"

"It's why we've met in person," the seemingly most logical person in the group –the motherly figure- replied.

They all frowned.

"This really IS becoming a problem, isn't it? I haven't received much reports from your end, Siko, but I've heard that there's been a few disfigured –aren't they always disfigured? - rabbits found around the perimeter, well, dead disfigured rabbits that is, correct?"

Siko -the orchid hued girl- nodded in response, taking another breath of the killing substance, more focused on the task at hand than the conversation.

"Sooo…" he decided to continue, not really knowing what to say, luckily, the veiled woman finished his thoughts yet again.

"The plan to kill all humans isn't going so well, correct?" again, another nod came from the smoker.

She frowned. It was odd… Sure, the rabbits were inferior and weak compared to them, but they _still_ could hold their own against enemies, especially the new, 'improved' rabbits. Unlike passed ones, they didn't burn so easily, they didn't walk so slowly, their speed was phenomenal compared to themselves, their upper body strength could easily tear people apart and they were nearly bullet proof! So how-?

"And it doesn't help the mother went into her damn _coma_ for planning who the hell _knows_ what without telling us, whether that's good or bad. I know Mother is a bitch sometimes and strict but… I…" she paused for a moment. No, no, this wasn't like Siko. The spirit she knew never paused. And for that moment, the spirit broke, and Siko looked at them, fear vibrant in her eyes and the tears all but welling to fall down," I… I feel so lost without her presence… So cold…" Siko shivered, strengthening the statement.

They all felt lost and alone without mother, she knew that…

In usion, they all shivered, and she, the veiled one so lightly, and ever so gently asked the skies," Where are you Mother…?"

No matter what, Dorothy was their mother, and they loved her deeply.

And all was silent. There was no more need for words for the deed, and plan was set.

They'd leave after dawn.

And they listened, trying to find comfort away from their hells. And found the sound of water mixed with blood falling onto the ground the most comforting thing in the world at that moment.

* * *

"It's a little cramped, I know, I hope you don't mind-"

"It's cramped?"

Lilia asked, she was in awe big time. Awe, for one to find such a place in the middle of nowhere and awe for second how large the place was. She merely shook her head. Her voice was _light_ with awe and only a small, innocent question came from her at that moment, almost like a child.

Hecter, was completely phased by it and simply gawked and gonked at the supposively 'cramped' house.

Scratch that, hotel.

A fucking huge hotel at that. Hesitantly, Lilia walked closer to the building, as if it wasn't real, and gently placed a hand on it, placing her fingers on small crevices and bumps of the architecture wall. Tapestries and paintings glistened around the outside.

Pale, white walls were dominate with splashes of a tinged pink that blossomed over the empty paintings.

Illustrations of angels and golden vines ran around the house as if to protect it. Looking at the paintings of angels, the brunette ran a hand over one of the many ones. The angels were small, and looked like children, but each had small wings and a cloth to cover their private parts and all were doing separate actions.

Some were somersaulting on the pink clouds, had small bows and arrows and some were just sitting down. Slowly glancing up, she looked at the over head letters that recited," Fall land Forest Inn," the young man simply scratched the back of his head.

Indeed, the taxi driver seemed to have many faces or masks. When they first met him, he was a kind, good heartened fellow who seemed to be a gentlemen, while his other seemed sinister and mocking, making fun of the very nature his other side held, but in a twisted way, still acted like a gentlemen. Right now, he was back to how they first met him when they came to the building, modesty was evident and he seemed rather nervous now.

Walking towards the door, he opened it up and walked in expecting Lilia and Hecter to follow, however, in a few moments' notice, he realized they didn't move.

"Are you coming?" he wanted to curse himself for asking such a stupid question, of course they probably weren't planning to come inside! It's not everyday you trust a random taxi driver with your life after all… Or when you treat them horribly… And when you more or less harress them… And taught them… And make fun of them… And the list went on. But he knew they probably wouldn't trust him.

Indeed, he was correct. They certainly didn't trust him.

The black haired man narrowed his brown eyes in suspicion, taking back his stubborn stance yet again.

"_Why_ should we trust you again?" asked the brunt. The teenaged girl –Lilia was it? – Seemed too much in awe of the building. As if it was the finest piece of art she'd ever seen, dimly refusing the man's offer, but alert enough to know what was going on… Slightly, the trance broke in a second after tracing the wall again and she seemed to come to a conclusion herself.

"We should probably go in Hecter," she wore a grim expression, showing she'd prefer not to go.

"W-what did you say? I thought you were on my side," Hecter stuttered ever so slightly, withdrawn from her answer and simply watched her as Lilia bit her lip, it was interesting, and surprising at the same time. Both he and Hecter thought she'd stand for him, maybe send a glare to him (the one who lead them there), and not actually agree with the taxi driver. It seemed to be a surprise to the girl as well seeing how here eyes were slightly wide for a moment. Her resolution seemed to shake for a moment, but the determined grim look was set back on her face.

"We're better somewhere sheltered and if we leave, where would we go? We both know it's best to stay with this man and we don't exactly have any money either, now do we? Back when I was alone, I could hide easily from Dorothy's rabbits because they weren't so _advanced_, they only had normal human capacities besides their powers, and _you_ could tell how strong they were, if it wasn't for Dorothy's dominant control," she clenched her fists," I'd gladly take the taxi or run for it, but that can't be done, I'm sorry I got you into this mess Hecter, but it looks like you have no way out for Dorothy will surely be after you now too, and if she catches you…" she looked almost close to tears.

"I don't know what I'll do!" she was in tears, only one fell though. A glistening droplet ran down from her cheek, but the fiery look didn't leave her.

This time, Hecter gave in, taken aback from Lilia's sudden reaction. His mouth was left open as if to say something, but nothing came out.

Walking inside, he held the door open for the both of them, before walking inside, and quickly paying for a room before leading his two passengers to the diner before leaving them.

* * *

Well… This was a start, Lilia mused. She quickly recovered from her almost-to-be breakdown and was yet again filled with a sense of wonder. Menu, huh? When was the last time she ever went to a restaurant? (Not including the run-down one she hid in, but a restaurant that had _life_ to it, even though, there weren't few people here) Never mind a first _class_ restaurant. She shook the thought away, no, she should be more focused. She _needed_ to be focused. Still, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder…

No, how many times would she have to tell herself this? She was so taken in by everything in this building, everything making her think to the now distant past seeing everything seemed so _new_ to her, actually seeing other people was amazing to her. It made her think, did she really see anything or done anything these last few years? No, she hadn't done or seen anything really like this for over at least 2-4 years. Excluding her last year of recovery, she'd been on the move from one place to another, never staying in one place too long, and all the places –if she was lucky- that she entered were usually run down or boarded up. It was a marvel how she'd been able to dodge Dorothy's rabbits in the same city for such a long time.

Well, that wasn't the case anymore. Dazed for a moment, she didn't hear a voice, she heard a buzz though. Looking up quizzically, she came to face to face with a waitress.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, arching her eyebrow up. Flushed, she looked to Hecter, who stared at her anticipating for her to order, turning more red than before, she quickly read the first thing outloud she saw," C-can I please get… Salmon and Sardines?" she slapped herself for that one.

"Would you like the lemon sauce or tomato sauce?"

"L-lemon please,"

"And to drink?" the waitress asked, jotting down the meal before turning back to her.

"W-water please,"

Again she scribbled it down before tearing the note off and walking off," Okay then."

Lilia's flush still didn't go down until the next five minutes or so. Thinking she looked well enough, she glanced around the place before frowning," Where did the other go?" she really needed to find out their driver's name. It seemed a little silly to trust someone literallywithyour life without knowing their name. She'd slap herself for that one too.

"He went to talk to the damned _manager_ or something, apparently he and that guy go way back, and just so you know, I'm only in here eating this damned food because I didn't want to deal with a crying child," so he was still stubborn.

"This just doesn't seem right," he continued talking more to himself than to her," why the _hell_ would there be such a fancy hotel in the middle of _nowhere_?"

She didn't know how to answer to that, she was about to try and answer, but was luckily interrupted by the return of their waitress with their food. Lilia took one glance at her food before wrinkling her nose in disgust. If there was one thing Lilia hated, it was sardines. But, trying not to act like the 'immature' child that she was, she took a bite of her food…

…

…

… Before almost throwing up.

* * *

It was a nice night. The moon was shining a glistening veil of stars, the wind was great, the temperature was wonderful, the birds were singing.

Scratch that, it was a _wonderful_ night.

… A wonderfully _hellish_ night, that is.

In this paticular room which probably had the best view of the moon, the best furnished room, the best private fire place, the man was stressing out, tearing through document to document and throwing papers upon the floor before screaming in frustration, tearing at what little hair he had.

Due to viewer aggression and this being rated T for Teens, I'll leave off the swearing of the sailor he had and just say the words ;3

"Where the HELL IS IT!!" he bellowed like a sailor. Hearing rustles and flutters of paper, he looked toward the door of a leaning figure.

He opened his mouth, but just left his jaw hanging. Words tried to come out, but only wind escaped his throat. For a moment, he was completely silent before he raised his fingers, and said a simple," Y-You!"

For beside the door layed a young man. He looked to be about 22 or so, and tauntily waved the papers in front of him. He was wearing a uniform that looked like something a police officer would wear with navy blue pants, polished black dress shoes, a dark shirt with a tie and a dark blue cap. But the blonde hair and brown sincere eyes didn't get passed him.

He laughed heartedly," Looking for these?" he asked.

"My boy, why didn't you tell me you'd be coming this way?!" he yelled, before giving the boy a deathly bear hug.

_ Literally_ a deathly bear hug.

"Ah! Can't. BREATH!!!!!" he gagged and joked.

This time it was the man's turn to laugh heartedly while the other wrapped his arms around his neck, as if to check if he was still alive.

"Sorry that the notice was… Well… Short," he replied, taking off his hat to fan himself some air.

"No problem, come in, come in," the stout man insisted, leading the taxi driver to a seat opposite of his own.

"Now tell me Retren, what brings you here? I haven't seen you for over a year now," he asked, taking a sip of what magically appeared coffee (;D).

He shrugged," Here, there, everywhere, just been driving passengers all over the damned city and got a big order," taking a sip of his also magically appearing cup of coffee before continuing," 'take me as far away from here as I can' or something to that effect, so, here we are," he finished, putting down his cup before crossing his legs and looking earnestly at the man.

Instead, he frowned, narrowing his pupils to slits before asking," You didn't actually bring anyone here… Did You…-?"

"No, no, only passengers here," waved off Retren to try and calm the middle aged man before him.

It did the opposite.

"Retren, you're not saying that-!"

"I had no choice, rabbits were chasing us, had nowhere to go almost out of gas, enough for you?" he asked.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO-!"

" I didn't have a choice! I couldn't just kick them out you know, especially when those things are chasing them! And didn't you tell me to come here in need?!"

"THAT WAS JUST IF IT WAS JUST YOU! NOT IF-!"

"Look, only this night we're required here and preferably some gas too, I know this was probably a mistake leading them here, but I'll take care of it, I'll use the phone issue what's happened and everything SHOULD BE FINE! Don't worry so much!"

The sincere atmosphere shattered quickly to a full blown argument. It seemed he always had that touch with people for _some_ odd reason. Then again, he and the manager –Ram- always got into heated up conversations.

"I'll be DAMNED if I let you get off so easily-" he rose out of his chair looking down upon Retren who quickly stood up, getting into what looked like a battle position. It seemed this argument was worse than usual.

"And only stay the night," the man finished, laughing again. The blond fell on his back anime style, his foot twitching before getting up.

"Y-You're not kidding?" he asked nervously before feeling an arm wrap around him… Yet again cutting his need of oxygen. Quickly turning shades of blue and purple and muttering for 'oxygen!' the man laughed heartedly.

"Of course not! I insist you stay two nights! Just take this one to rest and rejuvinate, besides," he lowered his voice to a dangerously low leve," I want to see those passengers…" he stiffened," Especially if one's a female! Hahahaehehe- Err, Retren?"

Oh… How should he have forgotten what a pervert he was? Though, it was more than just his leaching nature he was curious in the passengers.

No, he'd want to know what they _were_ first. And he knew, with a sense of disgust, knowing him, it was for a deeper reason. It wasn't really out of generosity, but his own greed. And he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on his passengers and Ram at all times.

Who knows what the bastard may do to them?

* * *

Haha! The appearance of the taxi driver is finally revealed! XD

DUN DUN DUN!!!

I found another flaw to me story actually! 0

If you notice, the personalities don't seem to have very distinct personalities yet and would be rather hard to tell who the hell they're supposed to be if I didn't say their names. .

Tis a very bad thing. -

Is it just me or does it seem I have different writing styles each time?

I hope I didn't turn Hecter into a Barret! Nya! ;-;

I actually came to a startling conclusion… I was having writer's block with this chapter I realized seeing I actually wrote a future chapter and that one went very smoothly… Shrugs

Guess I'm not very good at all these different interactions…

Alas, what's done is done and what has to be done has to be done. -

Though, I think I should read more, seeing I edit my stories quite a bit, but it doesn't seem good enough to me though… Is this common? Anyway, constructive critism is loved! 0

For example, should I put less description of reasoning and motivation and such, or more?

Stuff like this should really help me! .

Or… Atleast dawn some light on me writing. o.o''''''

Seeing, I want to write more better, and more smooth scenes one day instead of this chopped section… -.-''

I wonder if I should of stuck with my original idea. Seeng, that last scene was originally part of my plan, but the rest was supposed to be more… PHWAA! Err… .

… Well, I actually cut out the original last scene….

Most of this wasn't planned actually! XD About 9/10 wasn't planned anyway….

Anyway, expect future action, coming this June! New! ;D

Also, one last thing.

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!**

**Sapphire**: xD Information regarding to those five people is classified… **Ninja**

Oh? Do you mean the squeaky voiced one? Or the easily tempted pyro? D

O.O XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

XD That would be so cute, if

Dorothy: Now go my MINIONS! ATTACK WITH YOUR…. Err… CUTENESS!

Rabbits: (0)'''' (Translation" Err… W-what?)

Dorothy: Errr… You shall… **Thinks** YOU SHALL DESTROY MANKIND BY YOUR CUTENESS LITTLE ONES! THEY KEY TO THIS? THE MALES FOR THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STAND IT AND WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! AND WITH NO MALES, MANKIND IS _**DOOMED**_! NO GO! ATTTTTTTAAAACCCKK! D

Rabbits: 0000 (Rabbit Translation: YES!)

XD WOOT! **Jumps on table**

Funny you should mention about Rion **Cough** It'snotlikeIhidehiminaclosetthatnooneknowsabouttillhe'ssupposedtocomeoutandit'snotlikeIcaughtoffhisfingers or anything .

XD I laughed quite a bit when I read that… Then again… Eeeeeh… It did seem like that line suggested it, didn't it? O.o Woops… ;;;

… I'm tempted to snatch the arm from Lilia… . ;;;;

o.o I talk too much ;;;

Err… I hope you don't mind the obsessively big response I hope….

**apoetcreatesmagic** I'm glad I was able to do that -

Concerning Rion… . ;;;

**Dlight:** Haha, I'm glad you like the length (seeing 13 pages is my limit before it gets completely unthought out xD) and I'm glad I could wrap another fan, but more importantly find another RionxLilia, ROCK ON! D

Anyway, no, I don't think so anyway seeing I never played the sequel though I believe it's different…. And no worries! - I don't plan to kill 'im… Yet… xD Atleast… I don't hope I plan to…

Thanks. - You don't have much to worry about seeing I plan to continue this for sure, it's just too much fun and if me and Sapphire-san can wrap more fans, that makes all the difference. - (Check out Sapphire-san's story by the way, she's a thousands times the better writer than me, and she's really nice! - and Angelcain's too! She's also trying to wrap RionxLilia fans!)

I apologize for my weird behaviour.

Cia! D

-Taokitty

**Sigh, if only there was colour** ;-;

P.S. I'll try to add more action to the next one. .


End file.
